Destiny
by TBWarrior720
Summary: My first ever Fan Fiction. X-Men story based on both the upcoming video game and the X-Men movies.  The video game is not yet out so I am merely guessing on what the story might possibly be like. Read and Review
1. The Rally

This story takes place after The Last Stand. It takes place in the same universe as the movies but is also based on the video game X-Men Destiny, which, at the time that I am writing this, has not came out yet. This is my take on what the story might possibly be like.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Chapter 1: The Rally

It's been five years since the incident at Alcatraz. Much has changed. Mutants have given humans a reason to fear them and humans have returned the favor. In a way Magneto was right. The humans did not stop with just the cure. They put the cure in the guns. They passed a law stating that anyone found using a mutation for their own personal gain would be "cured" immediately. There were even humans who wanted a war against mutants. Humans and mutants grew farther and farther apart. Mutants developed their own communities few of which wished to coexist with humans. Most mutants wanted to simply be left alone to live amongst their own kind.

There were some however, with darker intentions. Magneto, receiving an earlier version of the cure recovered his ability and was stronger than ever. Mystique, whose powers came back as well, fell in love with a mutant named Quicksilver. Together they formed an alliance and eventually reunited with Magneto and what was left of The Brotherhood.

There were still some noble mutants who wished to live with the humans as equals: The X-Men. They tried to bring the Professor back, but failed. They tried to bring the good old days back, but most gave up. Cyclops was found alive and well, his memory of the Jean Grey incident was gone. He became the leader of The X-Men after Storm was cured while watering her garden. They lost and gained many members. The remnants of the team now gathered at San Francisco for a peace rally, with an army of anti-mutant "Purifiers" screaming at their backs.

Fourteen year old, Adrian Boss was the youngest and possibly the most sincere Purifier in the lot. He had never met a mutant and he never wanted to. His hatred and fear needed no specific examples for he was taught from the moment he was born that all mutants were bad and even touching one could get you infected as well. His father was Congressman Anthony F. Boss, the head advocator of the war on mutants. At the head of the crowd was Adrian's mother, Hillary Boss, the most brutal Purifier in San Francisco and possibly the world. Armed with a dangerous cure gun in one hand and an even more dangerous megaphone in the other, she had the mob of Purifiers wrapped around her finger.

One would think that the recent natural disasters would cause a decrease to the population of San Francisco, but on the contrary, the mutant controversy has drawn people in. However, the two teens at the diner weren't here for the controversy. Fifteen year old, Aimi Yoshida was smuggled in by her parents to escape mutant incarceration in Japan. She hid her abilities from everyone, especially her sixteen year old boyfriend/roommate Grant Alexander.

Grant, having a high level of intelligence, managed to skip two grades and graduated at sixteen from his high school in Georgia. He was planning to go to University of California but, it was destroyed by a tornado. He never watched his mouth and there was only one thing he wouldn't talk about: his mutation.

The couple seemed to be polar opposites. One was Japanese. One was Southern. One was quiet and shy. One was loud mouthed and outgoing. And on top of that, Grant, a linebacker, stood over a foot taller than Aimi. However, the last two weeks that they had known each other, they had grown very close together. Their obvious differences made them stronger as a whole.

Suddenly each one stopped. Aimi, Grant, Adrian, the X-Men, the Purifiers. A loud screeching sound rang out across the city louder than the traffic, louder than the screams of The Purifiers. Nothing but the screeching of metal could be heard as The Transamerica Pyramid fell to the ground. Chaos erupted. Dust and debris flew in every direction. Stampedes formed in the streets. A large section of Purifiers were completely flattened under the skyscraper.

A large chunk of concrete flew up towards the diner. "Look out!" screamed Grant as he shielded Aimi from the flying rock. He flexed his back and shoulders until scales of dark rock pushed themselves through his pores. His shirt ripped from the sudden thickness of his skin. The concrete mass smashed against his body but he remained unscathed. He felt around on the ground underneath his feet. Nothing. "AIMI!" he called out, "AIMI!" All he could hear was the collective screaming of a thousand voices. All he could see was dust.

But, if he could have seen something, he might of saw a helmeted figure clad in iron chainmail hovering above the base of the fallen tower.

Please review .


	2. Juggernaut

Chapter 2: Juggernaut

Disclaimer: I do not own Juggernaut, Adrian, or any other X-Men character.

Adrian Boss lay on the street, slipping in and out of consciousness. He was half aware of the mob narrowly avoiding stepping on him time and time again. His "Down with Mutants" shirt was barely readable after being stained with soot and soil. He opened his eyes slightly and saw the tip of the Pyramid parallel with the ground and pointing straight towards him. Overwhelmed with confusion, he fell back to sleep.

Just then a large figure turned him over on is back and stood him up. He collapsed back on to the ground. "Five more minutes, Mom."

The figure laughed and said in a rough accent, "Don't you know who the fuck I am? I'm The Juggernaut, bitch!" The figure rammed into Adrian waking him up instantly and sending him flying into the pyramid.

The moment Adrian touched the man's bare shoulder, he felt something. Well two things actually, one was searing pain and the other was something new. It was a feeling of adrenaline and power, one he had never felt before.

He was sent flying through the roof of the Transamerica Pyramid, smashing through each floor until he finally stopped himself at the base of the building. "Didn't think I hit 'em that hard," The Juggernaut said to himself. He chased after Adrian making larger holes in each of the floors of the building. When he reached Adrian, he found his back extremely bruised but none of his bones were broken. Adrian stood up shakily. "Sorry about that," said The Juggernaut "Didn't know you were a mutant, cause of yer clever disguise. But I know a Juggernaut when I see 'em!" He laughed and slapped Adrian on the shoulder.

Adrian had already come to the realization that he was a mutant before he was even to the second floor. As he looked at the masses of aggravated humans screaming and panicking in the streets, he realized something: It was not the mutants that needed to be exterminated it was the vile humans.

As if to confirm his new belief, a Purifier yelled, "Mutants! Over there! Get them!"

"Just follow my lead kid," The Juggernaut said as he jumped high into the air crashing down through the floor. Adrian did the same. Astonishingly the humans followed them crawling down the holes the left behind and chasing them into the basement. The armor clad Juggernaut was already way ahead of them bashing through wall and digging until there was no end in sight. Adrian followed through the tunnel The Juggernaut left behind so that he would not bruise his face.

Eventually, the tunnel led them into the basement of another building. The Juggernaut pushed a large metal cabinet into the entrance blocking the Purifiers from pursuing them. They went up onto the ground level and found that they were in a motorcycle shop. "Ere! Put this on!" The Juggernaut passed a motor helmet to Adrian. Although not quite as sturdy as The Juggernauts helmet, it would provide quite some protection for his head.

They would have gone outside but they found that it was way too hot. It must have been nearly 140 degrees out, way too hot for a September day. People were no longer running in the streets but instead cramming themselves into buildings and shady spots to escape the heat wave. Suddenly, a storm of people crammed their way into the motorcycle shop separating the two mutants and nearly suffocating Adrian.

As Adrian lay on the ground being trampled by the humans he remembered his power and barreled through them. Instantly killing many he went on a rampage smashing the humans into walls, and flatting innocent people Purifier or not until nobody stood but him and The Juggernaut.

"Jesus Christ, yer a brute!"

Please review.


	3. Northstar

Chapter 3: Northstar

Disclaimer: I do not own Northstar, Grant Alexander, or any other X-Men character.

Grant Alexander struggled to find his girlfriend among the crowd. As the dust settled, Purifiers spotted his dark rock body and began to attack with pitchforks, knives, and cure guns. None penetrated his skin but he felt the pain, every time. He dared not open his mouth or his eyes out of fear that a needle would find its way into his body.

Suddenly he heard large sonic booms. Ten of them, getting closer every time until finally the scratching and poking stopped. "You may be at ease fellow mutant," said a voice. As Grant opened his eyes and withdrew his rock-like scales, he saw a tall grey haired man in a spandex suit. The Purifiers were all badly tangled in their own clothes and their weapons were nowhere to be seen. "Just a sec'. Let me clear this area." In a flash the humans were nowhere to be seen within the diner. "Ah jeez! I messed up my hair again."

"Who are you?" asked Grant without saying thanks.

"My name is Jean-Paul Beaubier. But you can call me Northstar," he said. Grant immediately noticed something slightly off about Northstar.

"Are you some sort of queer?" Grant asked, revealing his Southern charm.

"Well yes, as a matter of fact I am," said Northstar patiently ignoring Grants rudeness. Grant thought for a bit. He was taught from the moment he was born that all gays were bad, but to be fair, he had never actually met one, so he .pretended like it was nothing.

But, his curiosity got the best of him, "Do you have like a boyfriend or something?"

"No, not at the moment," Northstar tried not to let Grants prying get to him, but he wanted to change the subject anyway, "What about you, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Well, I had one, but she ran off when she found out I was a mutant," said Grant.

"I know more than anyone, if someone can't accept you for who you are, then they have no business being in your life," Northstar said, "But, I know a place where they accept you no matter who you are, a place for people like you and me. How would you like to be part of the X-Men?"

Before Grant could answer, there was a horrible popping sound coming from outside. It was the sound of tires exploding due to the heat of the sun. People from outside began running from their cars into areas of shade. Countless people rushed into the diner. "Everybody, calm down! I am a mutant. I can use my powers to protect you, cool you down, and bring you all water." Northstar yelled.

"Die, freak!" came the crowds reply. A cure needle flew through the air towards Northstar. In a flash, the needle and the gun were gone. Now, Northstar was mad. He walked up to the man who fired the gun.

"You would rather die of heat than accept help from a mutant!" Northstar yelled. Then, silent as a church mouse, another Purifier came from behind posing to strike with the blade of a pocketknife.

"Nooo!" Grant exclaimed. He turned his arm to stone and struck down the assailant, bashing his head in like a grapefruit. Northstar turned around with calm anger. In a flash he and Grant were in the large refrigerator of the diner.

"X-Men never arm humans," Northstar whispered to Grant.

"But he had a… But he was gonna…" Grant struggled.

"Under any circumstances!" Northstar replied. "We must practice what we preach. There is always a way to resolve matters peacefully."

Please review.


	4. Pixie

Chapter 3: Pixie

Disclaimer: I do not own Pixie, Aimi Yoshida, or any other of the X-Men characters.

Aimi Yoshida fled from the cruel diner. She had seen her only true friend in America be crushed by a mass of black rock. Little did she know that he was actually a mutant and very much alive. She ran through the city looking for a safe place to hide from the stampede of humans running through the San Francisco streets. She eventually came across a group of people terrorizing a girl about her age. When given a closer look she discovered that this girl was a mutant with bright colored butterfly like wings.

Aimi took in a breath of fresh air and raised one hand towards the sun. The other she aimed at a man tearing at her wings. BOOM! A bolt of solar energy obliterated the man leaving the rest to run in fear. Aimi walked to the girl and helped her to her feet. Upon seeing her close up she discovered that the girl had short pink hair and all black eyes.

"Aimi Yoshida. Are you okay?" Aimi asked politely.

"Yeah I'm fine," said the mutant, "My name's Pixie… or I mean Megan." She looked absolutely horrible, but she hadn't been "cured" so it was good enough for her. "Look. We better both get out of here." Pixie said. One of the men that were attacking her earlier had met up with a Purifier and was pointing in their direction. "Thanks, and goodbye!" yelled Pixie as she fluttered to a nearby balcony and hid.

Aimi, not wanting to be alone, tried to follow her by going into the building itself. She ran up the stairs and to the apartment that Pixie was probably in. She broke the door down with stored solar energy she had left. She walked into the apartment cautiously but it appeared that nobody had been home for a long time. She crept to the sliding glass door leading to the balcony. She looked through it but could see nobody. She opened it quietly until…

"HIYA!" Pixie prepared to attack the intruder. "Oh. It's just you," Pixie said, calming down. "Look. I don't think you should follow me. There are a lot of people who are looking for me and I can't just blend in like you."

"I just don't want to be alone," Aimi spoke softly.

"Fine. I guess I'll protect you for a little while," Pixie responded. For a few minutes, they stood on the balcony in silence. It was empty except for a table with a glass of water. The person living here must have not had time to pack their stuff before leaving.

Suddenly, it began getting hotter. The full glass of water quickly evaporated. "Oh my God! I'm burning!" Pixie said as she rushed into the house.

I don't really mind it," Aimi said in a whisper, as she stood on the edge of the balcony holding her arms out and looking down on the now barren streets.

The apartment building shook with people sprinting up the stairs. "Hey! There's one of them," yelled a human in the door way to the apartment. Aimi spun around to face them and sent a giant bolt of energy in their direction. Where there was once a wall now stood a pile of burning ruble. Pixie ran into the room astonished.

"It looks like I might want to have you around after all," Pixie said.

Please review.


	5. Pyro

Chapter 5: Pyro

Disclaimer: I do not own Pyro, Juggernaut, Adrian, or any other X-Men character.

Adrian Boss and Juggernaut were still inside the dismantled motorcycle shop. Juggernaut was emptying the cash register into his own pocket. "Feels like it's cooling down," Adrian said.

The streets were no longer sweltering from the mid-September heat wave. But instead, a sea breeze was hanging in the air. The remaining citizens came out of the shops and basements they had used as shelters.

"Looks like it's time meet up with Pyro," said Juggernaut seconds before a police car came racing down the street towards a stack of billowing smoke on the horizon. "Hop on!" growled Juggernaut as he straddled one of the last remaining Harley's in the shop. They raced towards the fire, dodging cars and pedestrians along the way.

As the fire came closer, Adrian could make out a man in his early twenties rummaging among a damaged police car at a nearly destroyed gas station. "Hey, Juggernaut," Pyro called, "Wait. What's that kid doing with you?"

"He's another mutant that I picked up at the tower," he responded.

"What do you do?" asked Pyro, as Adrian shook his and firmly. The same since of sudden power rushed through Adrian's veins as his skin touched with Pyro's.

"I'd rather see what you do first," said Adrian slyly. Pyro chuckled. He loved to show off any chance he got. He flicked on a lighter strapped to his palm and hurled a ball of fire at a distant gas pump. However, the fire merely hovered over the pump.

"What the…?" This time it was Adrian who chuckled as the fire shot up to the roof instead.

"_That's_ what I do." Adrian said triumphantly.

"Whatever. We better meet up at the rendezvous point with the others," said Pyro. They walked into a dusty old tavern with an antique twelve inch television in the corner wall.

"After an attack on the Transamerica Pyramid this morning Congress has finally declai-""We interupt this program for an emergency broadcast: Severe tsunami warnings have appeared along the Western coast, most notably in San Francisco."

"We have got to get out of here!" exclaimed Pyro. "Screw Magneto. We'll have to meet him on the east side of town." The trio rushed out of the bar. Juggernaut jumped in front of an oncoming car. Once it was motionless, he yanked open the door punched the lights out of the woman driving and threw her out of the car. Pyro drove, while Adrian hopped in back with a sleeping toddler. "Aww, crap." There's a kid in here!" Pyro said as the rev of the engine awoke the child.

"Not anymore," laughed Adrian, tossing the car seat out the door. Juggernaut had to swerve not to hit the child with his motorcycle. Even he was astonished by Adrian's actions.

A wall of water rose behind the vehicles, high enough to engulf the tallest tower (had it still been standing). Pyro made sure that the shadow of the water was not passed the car. It was a race against time and time was ahead. Suddenly, the road dead ended into a housing area. "Not so fast, wave!" Pyro yelled as he strengthened the engine and sped up an inclined plane, affectively leaping over the house.

Juggernaut, still riding in his Harley, began to panic. "I can't swim!" he yelled to himself. He lost control of the brakes and ran straight into the curb sending him flying and smashing through the house. He finally stopped himself on a hill in the backyard with the other two mutants.

The wave could be seen curling in on itself in the distance. Finally flattening, it sped down the street crashing cars together and blowing through buildings until it came to the house they had went through. The water leaked through the windows and gaping hole I n the wall, made its way half way up the hill and slid back down again into the ocean.

Pyro got out of the car and took of his shoe.

Please review :)

"Damn it! I got my socks wet!"


End file.
